At The Sight Of You
by Deximon
Summary: He always cries when he looks at her, and it makes her start to wonder his feelings towards her since the night he confessed to see her. ONE-SHOT! Based on a Tumblr prompt.


In almost every day of camp, his eyes would shed tears.

And most of the time, Lou would never understand why.

There could be some days where she would encounter Ravi miraculously undergoing some kind of accident brought upon himself that would cause him to cry, like when a few kitchen appliances would cut him badly and Hazel (with Xander and Lou under strict supervision and extreme utter flirting) would have to stitch and bandage him back together. But she would tighten the thread too much or scrap the rough bandages on his wounds or pour awful sooth medicine on him, which makes the pain even worse.

But when those aren't happening, Ravi would blame the pollen from the air or the waste from the lake. When Emma and Xander were with the younger campers in making friendship bracelets, they asked him why his eyes were teary and he said that he, Lou, and Zuri witnessed a bird disintegrate to the toxins.

Now that wasn't a _complete _lie.

Lou had to admit, her sight was getting blurry from watching the bird disappear in front of her, bones and all. But hey, she appreciated nature. Maybe she felt bad that Ravi killed it with a stone. He had to work on that…

But still, Ravi was pulling excuses out of his short plaid sleeves like a magician pulls rabbits out of his hat or how her father Pooter would pull goats from the petting zoo to his butcher knife. Fast and needy.

Why would he get so teary? After all, he had the number one thing he finally wanted to have and cherish in his life: a girlfriend! A girl who could love him for who he is, despite his wimpy nature and nerdiness. A girl whom he could confide to and put his trust and desires into. A girl who could hold his hand and carry him through lands unknown and are ready to face knowing the other will have their backs.

She was lucky to have his back, but is he?

_Oh stop it, Lou-Lou! Ravi is happy with you! He's never stopped want you to talk about yourself, just to get to know you. He might not be the best tool in the shed, that one's crossed out, but he's a selfless guy with such a big heart and he respects everyone. He adores you!_

_Does he?_

Lou always found herself kicking her own shin just for thinking of that, but of course, it wasn't like she could help it. Ravi's dark eyes would always fall on her and not a moment too soon, he would bawl at the sight? Was there something he noticed? Did he like her?

Did he really love her the way he claimed?

But Lou would still recall that night, that precious night where she woke up to the sound of his fingers tapping against the window so softly, she swore it was only a dream. She remembered the enchantment in his eyes when she greeted him at the door of her cabin, the nervousness in his posture and tone of voice that said that he came to see her and only her.

The delicate carefulness in his body language when they kissed.

Lou knew at the moment that he has never kissed another living person. At least, not lip-to-lip contact anyway. But she would always carry the memory of the dizzy and dreamy look in his eyes when they broke apart, his mouth still open and slightly puckered when she saw him, like he wanted to do it again.

There was no reason he _couldn't _like her!

Right?

"Lou?"

A soft voice knocked Lou out of her thoughts and she turned around to find her boyfriend standing there, his hands in his khaki pockets.

"You were staring in space for about eleven minutes. Is everything okay?" he asked, concern leaking into his voice.

Lou's eyebrows furrowed. "Eleven minutes? How'd you know that?"

"Oh, you were just sitting there for a while not moving. I had to count for a while otherwise a few birds are gonna circle around you thinking that you died sitting up," he replied, sitting on the empty spot next to her in front of the fireplace.

She chuckled at that and looked at Ravi, and she could already see his eyes glisten in the sun just by watching her figure. _Yep. I guess it's because of me._

"Lou, are you sure you're okay? You're as deflated as Emma when she can't find Xander before their weekly volleyball session. You know she can't hit the darn thing without him by her side.", he asked again.

Lous stood up suddenly. She had to let him know now!

"Ravi..am I really that horrible?"

She heard a shuffling behind her and turned her head. There was her lover, his face all converted withboth anxiousness and irritation. "Horrible? You, never! Who said that to you? Because I promise you, Lou, once I find that scoundrel, I will sock him to death with my tiny doll hands!", he threatened, making fists.

_Least I know he cares._

She reached her own palms and covered his own, a little smile on her face. "No one said it to me, Ravi. But if someone did, you know it'll clearly be Crayzel."

Ravi nodded in agreement, but his face still fallen. "But why would you claim yourself to be horrible? It's the last attribute to ever describe you!"

"I know, but it's because of your crying!"

Ravi's eyes widened, and he took a free hand, who she let fall to her side, and held it tight. Well, as tight as he can. He pulled the both of them down so they sat in front of the fireplace again. "Lou, what is it about my tears of emotion that make you so uncomfortable?"

Lou gritted her teeth. She forgot that he had a bit of a naïve nature when it came to romance!

"You always cry at the sight of me! You know I hate sounding like those pleading girls...well, I ate to be Emma, but am I that bad that you have to cry? I had to give Xander some eyedrops he was crying so much when we were kids. Want me to give you some? There's a supermarket not so far from here!", she snapped.

She swore her heart sunk when she saw Ravi's facial expression: full of love, betrayal, and shock.

"Lou! You are not horrible! Never! I love you with all my heart! I just cry because you overwhelm me in the best way possible. I get so emotional around you and words cannot describe how I feel at the reality that I have a girl of my own.", he defended, the daily tears finally rolling down.

Lou felt tears stain her cheeks. Wow, what a jerk she was. Ravi has loved her, and never doubted it. That was another thing about him she loved: he wants the best in everyone and has a heart when it came to the people he cared about.

"Really?", she questioned.

"Really."

It didn't take long before she pulled him into an embrace.

"Ravi, I'm sorry I doubted our relationship! And our friendship."

"Never do. I just cannot believe it is really happening to someone like me. I could not process that this is reality!"

She pulled out of the hug and each teary eye stared lovingly at each other. "Well, it is. And I can't wish for anything better."

Ravi smiled wide. "Me either."

The two pulled into a kiss, Lou feeling the sweet softness on her boyfriend's mouth. As always, the two will take it slowly, and things will progress as the two get more serious. But for now, things are going smooth and sweet.

"Aww!"

"Eww!"

But the two break apart to see Emma and Xander watching adoringly while Zuri and Griff watch in disgust.

"Aw! It's totes cute on how my brother and my best friend are tenderly going in a soft relationship!", Emma gushed.

Xander grinned broadly. "I agree! Strangely enough I have always pictured them together.."

"Agreed…"

"Well, quit with the kissing in front of the fireplace. There are kids witnessing!", Griff groaned.

"If you two need a moment, get a cabin!", Zuri snarked.

Ravi and Lou chuckle at their friends and the two merely hold hands as they talk. There's nothing else to say except that they are just happy with each other's relationship.

What's a little emotion got to do with interfering?

**oooOOooo**

**Prompt #42: I'm an emotional person. That means you'll have to get used to my tears whenever we're watching a movie and my hugs whenever I see your face (even if I just saw you). Do you still want to….?**

**Yes, I still want to take you out to dinner, and for a walk; and if you don't mind, on many more after those.**

**I'm sorry it's so cheesy! I just love this so much! This is somewhat for my reviewer on my first Bunk'd story, Darth Razor. Hope you and my viewers liked it! I want a few Ravi/Lou fics out there. Maybe I can inspire more…**

**Anyway, have a good day! Thx for reading!**

**-Deximon**


End file.
